EWW season 3
by dreamforever437
Summary: What I hope will happen in season 3


EMMA'S P.O.V

Its Finally summer vacation and everything is perfect! Andi is starting to warm up to maddy! Maddy has been nice ever since she started dating Diego, I'm really happy for them but its still pretty weird. Then there's the fact that Daniel hasn't done anything stupid in front of my dad… yet. Speaking of Daniel, It seems to me that he's getting sweeter by the day. There is one more thing, Jax. He has been acting really nice, like when I said i wanted my apple to be green at lunch he gave me his green apple at lunch and took my red one. The problem with that is that no matter how nice he acts Daniel still mad at him. Today all of us were meeting at the seven just to hang out. So Daniel will just have to deal with jax.

-TIME SKIP-

We all were at the seven and we were just sitting around , eating pepperoni pizza (Even though i would rather have anchovies and pineapple) and talking, That is except for jax who was just wondering off into his thoughts . Since he was smiling I decided I wouldn't disturb him suddenly I felt Daniel's hand on my knee and he whispered in my ear so no one else could hear "do you want to play a game?"

"sure", I quietly whispered back "What game?"

"its called Fire truck" he said with a smirk. he must of knew I didn't know how how to play so he said,"just tell me to stop when you're uncomfortable but if you don't say stop then you win" I didn't understand what he meant until his hand was going up. I dont understand why I would say stop this feeling is amazing I tried my best not to sigh but i let out a soft one when he reached my inner thigh.

Suddenly Andi dropped her drink so she bent down under the table to pick it up so we had to stop. Before andy stood up I whispered VERY seductively, "I win" in Daniel's ear.

JAX'S P.O.V

Everyone was talking except me. I was zoning off. What was I thinking about you ask? EMMA. she was wearing a white crop top that definitely showed off her beautiful boobs and a light purple short dress that showed off her sexy legs. What is she doing with Daniel? He can't even treat her right . I bet you he never even felt her up. I began to imagine what it would be like if she were dating ME. How i would give her hickeys EVERYWHERE, how it would feel like to touch her, to see her lingerie, to have the freedom to undress her, to be able to put my dick into her. I can already hear her moaning my name. Soon she will be mine.

At first I was going to put a love spell on her but then I remembered that love spells don't work on the chosen one so I came up with another plan. I act nice so she will start to fall for a sweet me and then I will show her the wonders and fun that Daniel would never give her. soon it was time to initiate step 2 of my plan.

MADDIE P.O.V

I love him, I love him, I love him! i'm In love with diego I really love him. I don't care if my mom doesn't like it, and I don't care if the panthers don't like it I am in love with diego. I just kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but then he kissed back and it turned into a deep kiss. I knew my friends were watching us but I was so caught up in the moment. Then I hear someone say, "MADDIE-WINKIE!" Me and Diego broke apart and I see the worst person to see at this moment, my mom.

"your with the- the- the kanay?" my mom asks

"don't call him that! He is my boyfriend!" I say through clenched teeth

"Not anymore. I forbid you to ever see him again" she said angrily, pulling me out of the seven. I was so mad that I did something I never thought I would have to do, I casted a spell on my mom

"With a kanay she will not let me go, Let mother be okay with me dating Diego."

-TIME SKIP-

EMMA P.O.V

Daniel walked me home from the seven we walked in and didn't see my dad. Weird. Me and Daniel checked everywhere but couldn't find him. Then suddenly I get a text from my dad

(Emma= **Bold **Mr. Alonso= _italic_)

_hi emma, did you come back from the seven?_

**Yea dad, where are you though?**

_I have a lot of paper work to finish so I will have to stay at the school for a while_

**Ok**

**Can Daniel keep me company?**

_Sure_

_i'm trusting you Emma, no funny business_

**Ok dad**

Me and Daniel end up watching all the episodes of my favorite tv show, Degrassi. We soon ran out of popcorn so we went to the kitchen. I was putting the bag into the microwave when I feel his warm hands on my waist. It was too much I turned around and we kissed. At first it was slow and soft then it was deep, heated, and rough.

suddenly, he set me on the counter, by then we were in a full make out session. His hands were on my hips, while my legs were forcing his hard on to my core, my hands all over his messy hair. me moaning into the kiss. His hands went lower and went under my dress, him trying to get easier access into my pussy. "As much as I love this on you, it has to go." He whispered. Before I can do anything I heard my dads car. We went back to the couch and pressed play before my dad opened the door. Parents…. Always ruining all the fun!

-TIME SKIP-

It was the next day of school .The bell already rang signaling first period and I was still near my locker, I was late. I suddenly feel lips on my neck. I knew it was Daniel but for some reason it didn't feel like him. They were cold and hard, Daniels lips were usually soft and warm, whatever.

"Daniel, not now I'm late for class and if my dad sees he will be pissed" I said but he still didn't stop so I turned around. but….. IT WASN'T DANIEL!

**OMFG it wasn't Daniel kissing her! Who was it? I bet you guys already know, its pretty obvious. Anyways I never wrote an EWW fanfiction but their is a first for everything right? so yea make sure to review what you thought and I will always read your Ideas so Review, Review, Review! Or PM, LOL**


End file.
